A Need To Be Fulfilled
by ChocolateYuriObssesser
Summary: Caitlyn's bored. Then she gets a txt from Tess begging her to come over. When she does, Tess asks her a HUGE favor. Will Caitlyn give in? Or can she deny her crush's wish? OOCness. First story, plz be nice


**A Need to Be Fulfilled**

I lay on my bed thinking of what movie I should watch next. My whole day had been filled with me having nothing to do. I was out of school for the summer and didn't have to work until next week. I looked at my phone hoping to see a text from Tess, Lilly, or Mitchie but was disappointed to see my wallpaper and no notification of a new message. I sighed sadly to myself before laying it back down on the table next to me. "Geez, today sure hasn't been very lively." I muttered to myself. My eyes wandered over to my vast collection of DVDs and Blu-Rays that were aligned in alphabetical order in my movie shelf, searching the newly purchased ones for something I hadn't yet seen. _Pitch Perfect, Mama, _and _21 & Over_ were the only ones capturing my interest. I curled my lip thoughtfully before I decided on _Pitch Perfect_. "Mitchie did say it was good." I said to myself, opening the movie up and placing the disk in the player.

I lay back on the bed as the movie started up. I skipped through the previews and started the movie instantly. About half an hour into the movie, my phone buzzed from my desk. I reached out for it and picked it up, without looking away from what was on the TV screen. I brought the object to my face and noticed I had a text from Tess. A smile slid across my face only to be replaced by a frown.

**Can we talk? –T**

I could tell that it was important and serious, even without the context. I replied immediately.

**Ya, wazzup? -C**

I waited about five minutes for a reply but nothing happened. I thought to myself that maybe it wasn't all that important after all. I put my phone back in its resting place and continued watching the film. It had about twenty minutes left when my phone went off again. I paused the movie and snatched my phone up again, clicking on the text. It was a little more, hopeful yet still urgent.

**Actually, could u come ovr instd? –T**

My brows furrowed at her wording. She was _asking_ me to come over? Normally she just sends 'get ur ass ovr here Gellar' and that's the end of it, no questions asked. But to be _asking_ me to come over? It must be serious. I turn off the movie, resolving to myself that I can just finish it later on. I get up; grab my coat, keys, bag, and then head out the door. Just before I lock, I decide to leave a note to let my dad know where I'm going. He lets me do whatever I want as long as I give him some form of notice. After leaving a note and locking the house, I climbed into my car and drove off. Thirty minutes later I pulled up to a small mansion-like building.

Parking my car, I shake my hair out, combing through it, and get out. As I'm walking up to the door, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to see a text from my dad.

**Ok kiddo. Thx for letting me know.**

I smiled at his message before placing my phone back in my pocket. I reached the front door about two minutes later. As I was about to knock on the door it cracked wide open and a blonde mass came running at me, pulling me into a deep hug. "Thank goodness you're here!" I sighed softly as Tess squeezed me tightly, before pulling back. Her eyes were red and wet, showing she had been crying. "Come in, Cait." She pulls me in before I can respond or ask what was wrong. She drags me to her room, shutting the door behind her. We stood there quietly for a few minutes, just staring.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked. The silence was getting to me. She bit her lip, sniffling. I flinch, thinking she was gonna start crying again. I was about to comfort her when she spoke.

"C-Corey and I, h-had a f-fight!" she blubbered. I furrowed my brows, unsure as to why that was worth her crying. Those girls fought all the time but none of them ever ended up with her crying.

"Um, not to sound like I'm a heartless bitch but…. How is this one any different from the ones you normally have?" I winced at my wording, hoping I didn't strike a nerve. She snorts, wiping at her tears.

"She was pissed off because I was telling her about our plans on Friday. You know, when you, Lilly, Mitch, and I are going to the park to do another one of our skits?" I nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, well she didn't like that because she was hoping to go out to dinner that night. She told me she had even made reservations to my favorite restaurant, which I thought was sweet until she casually suggested I cancel those plans." I glowered at the thought that Corey tried to take Tess away from us again. _'That damn girl has been stealing all of Tess's attention lately. We barely get to hang out with her if at all.'_

"Well what did you say?" I inquired.

"I told her that I couldn't and wouldn't do that to you guys. We'd been planning this session for a month now and I wasn't about to let that go to waste. She got angry because I said that. She stared yelling at me saying that I always blew her off to hang out with you… and the girls." She added on as an afterthought. My eyebrows rose slightly at her slip. I smiled inwardly but kept an outwardly curious face to show interest.

"So, you two were fighting about time being spent again?" She pouted at my teasing remark.

"It's different this time! The fight went on for an hour!" A slightly surprised look jumped onto my face as she shouted that.

"Well, you still haven't told me how."

"She gave me an ultimatum." I quirked a brow in shock and confusion.

"What exactly did she say?" Tess sighed before she answered, tears back in her eyes.

"Sh-she said that I h-had to choose between the plans with you all and plans with her. When I said that I wasn't gonna cancel our plans, she just chuckled to herself before looking at me in the eyes." She was really crying now. "S-she th-then said 'well have fun with them then. Come get me when you're ready to have a girlfriend again,' and she walked out the door!" She fell to her knees, hands on her face. She was shaking with her crying. "I w-was j-just trying to be a good fr-friend! Is that s-so wr-wrong?" I walked to her and hugged her tight, comforting her as best I could.

"Hey it'll be ok Tess. I'm sure she'll be back sooner than you think." I whispered into her hair. _'Yeah, then she'll be back to sweeping you off your feet and away from your friends… and me.'_ She huffs out a small breath.

"Well this time I'm _not_ gonna wait on her!"

"Atta girl!" I grinned at her rant. She stood up tall, a determined look on her face.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm _not_ gonna do!" She pounded her fist on her chest once. I joined her in a chest thumping battle for a little while before we burst into giggles. "Thanks for coming over and talking with me Caity, I really enjoyed this."

"It's not a problem Tess." It got quiet again after that. "So, um…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I guess I didn't have to because she did.

"Caity, will you do me a favor?" I gazed at her pensively, wondering what she would ask. "You have to _promise_ me, that you'll do it!" She seemed really frantic. I panicked slightly, scared that she would cry again if I said no.

"Okay, okay! I promise!" I held my hands up in defense, hoping to calm her down. She beamed at me, all traces of tears gone. I let out a relieved breath at her expression.

"Really?" she mumbled in that sexy quiet voice she uses to seal the deal in getting what she wants. _'Dammit, she's not playing fair!'_ I pouted inwardly.

"Yes, really." I replied.

"Great! I need you to fuck me." It took me about thirty seconds to realize what she had just said. My eyes grew to the size of saucers, when her words fully dawned on me.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered.

"I said, I need you to…"

"I heard what you said!" I prevented her from repeating her earlier statement.

"Well?"

"Umm…" My mind was in shock. I couldn't process the fact that my best friend (and secret crush) wanted me to… to… I can't even _believe_ that she would want that. "Tess, I..."

"You can't back out Caity, you promised!" She then brought out her secret weapon, her puppy dog look. _'Aw shit, that's just…'_ I let out a heavy sigh before nodding my head.

"Yeah, I did." She bounced around in her spot, seemingly happy.

"Great! You're the best!" She squeezed me tight while still bouncing before leading us to her bed. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Once I did she started talking. "So here's how it's gonna go down…" I blushed at her choice of words. "My parents and sisters will be home soon because tonight's movie night. We'll be watching a horror of some kind, I don't really know, nor does it matter to me." I snickered at her uncaring attitude. "All I know is that it will occupy their attention for a whole two!" I wasn't sure what that had to do with anything but said nothing so she could finish explaining her plan.

"While their attention is focused on the idiots getting slaughtered, we'll be sitting by the couch in the back of the circle of furniture. We'll be sitting on sum pillows on the floor with a blanket wrapped around us, keeping our bodies from being seen." My brows furrowed at that but when she told me why we would be set up like that, I nearly flipped my shit. "That way, we won't be seen when we start 'messing around' with each other." My jaw dropped as she ended her proposal with a smile. "What?" That was all she asked.

"Umm…" I figured questioning her plan would only end up with us fighting so I decided to ask her something else. "Ok, I got it." She grinned. "My only question is," _'Cuz I don't even know how to ask her anything else!' _"Why do you want to do this exactly?" Her smile morphed into a dark look then. I flinched at how angry it was. _'G-geez… I forgot how scary she could be when she's upset.'_

"I want to make her pay for acting like that towards me! She thinks she can control what I do, but she can't!" My heart sank at her response.

"So, you want to get back at… Hey wait! Are you two still dating?" I inquired, not so willing to 'fuck her' if she was taken. I might be crushing on her but I am _not_ a home wrecker. I don't care how bad she wants me to do something, I won't help her cheat! She rolls her eyes at me.

"Of course we're not dating anymore Caitlyn! Were you listening to what I said at all?"

"Of course I was listening Tess! I just wanted to make sure is all! You know how I am with relationships!" Her anger vanished and was replaced with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Caity; I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm still a little fragile, forgive me?" she pleaded with a pout. I tried to stay a little angry but wasn't able to do so. Her pout was undefeatable.

"Ugh, yeah I forgive you." She giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Yay!" She squealed excitedly. Then a serious look invaded her face. "So, are we good on what will be going on today? Well tonight really." I swallowed gently, and nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." I clarified. "I wish I didn't promise right away though." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I just, can't wait for your family to get here!"

"Oh, ok then Caitlyn." She stood up, stretched, and let out a moan of satisfaction when something popped. "So," she began turning to face me, "what shall we do to pass the time?" I shrugged, unsure of what I wanted to do. My phone buzzed in my pocket, making me jump. "What's wrong?" Tess asked concerned.

"Nothing just got a text from Lilly is all." She then nodded her acquiesce, before leaving me alone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in before reading the text.

**So, watcha dooin? –L**

I shook my head with a chuckle. She liked to tease me with that line just because Isabelle from Phineas and Ferb sounds like me. That's her most famous line in the series.

**I'm over at Tess's. U? -C**

**Oooo, so Queen B actually called u ovr huh? Wat did she want? –L**

I smirked at the nickname Lilly used to talk about Tess. She knew how much it annoyed the girl and just loved to tease her with it. I debated whether or not I should tell Lilly what Tess requested, well more like demanded, me to perform.

**Yo Cai, u still there? –L**

I snapped out of my thoughts and decided to go ahead and let her know.

**Ya, I'm still here. –C**

**Whew! Thought Queeny got 2 ya 4 a sec. –L**

**Oh haha, vry funny Lillian –C**

**Oi, don't call me that! –L**

**Ya, ya or u'll kick my ass –C**

**Damn straight! Even tho I'm not ;) –L**

I guffawed at her joke, alerting Tess. She came running in, wanting to know what was so funny. All I said was 'Lilly joke' and she just snorted and left.

**So, u gon' tell me watchu girls is up 2? –L**

Taking a deep breath, I sent her a text of what Tess asked me to do.

**Tess asked me 2… -C**

**Asked u 2 wat? –L**

**Well, she asked me to fuck her… -C**

… **-L**

I got nervous with how long it was taking Lilly to respond. I was scared that she might be thinking something horrible of me. When my phone buzzed five minutes later, I read the message cautiously.

**She wants u 2 WAT? O.O –L**

**Ya, Ik right? –C**

**But… isn't she with… Corey? –L**

**Apparently, they had a fight and Corey broke up wit her. –C**

I had a sad look about me as I remembered how Tess looked as she cried about her and Corey's now over relationship. _'Damn, even though I wasn't too happy about them dating, I didn't want it to end like that.'_ The feeling of something vibrating brought me out of my revere.

**Damn, that sux… So, y the fuck did she ask u 2… ya know? –L**

I felt a small amount of anger mixed with hurt creep in me as I read the inquiry.

**She wants revenge on her… :/ -C**

**So ur just gonna do it?! –L**

**I PROMISED her Lil! Uk how I am about promises! –C**

…**Ya, I do. –L**

It was quiet for another while before another text arrived.

**Well, there's not much I can say. –L**

**Ik Lils. –C**

I stare blankly at my wallpaper of Mitchie, me, Lilly, and Tess all smiling while we play sum music. I'm on the keyboard, Lilly's on the drums, Mitchie's on the guitar, and Tess is our lead singer. We were just messing around that day for fun. I smile at the picture before it was blocked by Lilly texting me.

**So what r u gonna do? –L**

…**.I'm gon' do wat I promised. –C**

**Well, power 2 u –L**

I looked up from my phone when I heard a noise. I saw a mass of light blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes staring at me. "Oh shit!" I jumped back, startled at the unexpected sight. The girl giggles at my reaction to her suddenly being there.

"Hello Caitlyn, it's always a pleasure to see you visiting sis." I was able to calm my breathing when I realized it was her younger sister Tristain.

I let out a huff of air before retorting, "Well hello Tristain, I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Hee, hee I'm home early today. When I heard you were gonna be here I just _had_ to come see how my favorite keyboardist was doing!" She starts to pinch my cheeks making me groan. I shove her hands off with a grunt, making her pout.

"You really need to stop doing that Trist, it kinda hurts you know."

"Sorry Caity-Cat, I can't help it that you have pinchable cheeks!" She smirked at me. I just give her a pathetic puppy-dog look and she sighs. "Ok, ok I'll leave your cheeks alone." She concedes. "But anyways, how are you doing?" I could hear the concern in her voice, letting me know she was done teasing.

"I'm alright, honestly. Just can't wait for movie night!" I faked the enthusiasm, but she seemed to buy it… for the moment.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your texting then." She said, exiting the room. I watched after her for a moment, and then glanced back at my phone. There was no new message so I figured Lilly dropped the topic and was busy. I fell back on Tess's bed and sighed. "What shall I do now?"

After about three hours of trying to entertain Tess and Tristain at the same time (that's a _lot_ harder than it sounds because they're so damn particular _and_ different), the whole family had arrived and was ready to watch the movie. Miss Tyler, errr I mean, T.J. smiled at me when she walked into the living room.

"Well hello there Caitlyn long time no see. How are you doing baby girl?" she greeted me with a hug.

"I'm doing fine T.J. How's the business?" She scoffs at the question.

"Same as usual. These little teeny boppers come into my office, claiming they're the next whoever, and get signed on just like that," she emphasizes with a snap of her fingers. I laugh as she goes back to grinning madly.

"Hey, at least you're getting some good money out of it right?" I joke. She just laughs with me and nods.

"That's true. So, will you be joining us for movie night? We're watching horror!" she tried to persuade me.

"Oh, you don't have to tempt me T.J., I already promised Tess I would stay." She brightens up.

"Well isn't that convenient? I didn't have to use my 'Ultra-Secret Technique' this time!" I roll my eyes as she snickers at me.

"No, but I might have." I turn to the kitchen entrance to see Tess leaning against the door with a soft smile across her lips.

"Ah, yes… The Tyler family 'Specialty Move'… the Puppy-Dog pout. Never fails to amaze me how _all_ of you can do that." They just shrug.

"It's our 'Specialty' as you've said." Tess answers.

"Yeah, yeah." Soon after preparing some snacks to consume, and places to sit in the living room, the first movie of choice is placed in the DVD player. They ironically chose _Mama_ to watch first. I was kinda excited to see it. I was into the room ready to view the movie when I saw Tess patting the pillow next to her. I reluctantly obliged her request. She scotched closer and wrapped the blanket around us, and leaned onto my shoulder, digging deep into my side. The movie started and I relaxed onto the pillow, leaning back on the couch behind me.

Twenty minutes into the movie I felt a weird tickling on my neck. It was soft and barely there so I figured it was my hair and ignored it. Another five minutes passed and the tickling was a little more noticeable and wet. I directed my eyes to the side where the sensation was coming from. I saw blonde hair and rosy lips leaving light kisses along my neck. I could feel my heart racing and my body temperature rising. I wet my lips and gulped.

"T-Tess…" She looked up as I whispered her name. A spark of desire could be seen in those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. She licks her lips before leaning in towards me. I keep switching from looking at her eyes, to her lips, and back again. I find myself following her lead and moving towards her. Our faces were nearly touching when we stopped, merely centimeters away from kissing. I could feel her breathing on me, the little bit of heat growing to a burning. I finally couldn't take the teasing and kissed her. I swore I felt a kind of spark as our lips touched. IT felt like something had been ignited deep in me.

I placed my hand on her cheek, pulling her closer. Her hands moved to the back of my head and to my waist. Her tongue rubbed against my lips, asking permission to enter my mouth which I granted. The kiss grew deeper and I heard her moan into my mouth making me shiver. Soon hands were wandering, shifting places and tugging on clothes. Her hands had begun drifting down to hips, sliding teasingly along the waistband of my shorts. My hands were sliding up her thighs, underneath her skirt. There was a scorching heat covering me the higher they went. I moved my kisses to her neck, making her sigh in contentment.

I found her pulse point easily and bit at it. Her breath hitched and she let out a lengthy moan. "Caity…" she whined out as I soothed the spot by sucking on it. I smirked against her skin, pleased with the affect I had on her. I nipped the spot again before trailing my hands up even further up her legs. Her breathing was even heavier, her grip tight on my hips. "Oh god." My hands were mere inches away from touching her sweet spot, when my phone buzzed startling us both. We jumped apart, hearts racing from the surprise.

"G-geez." I whispered. I pulled my phone out to see a text from Lilly.

**Hey Cait, howzit going? U 2 do it yet? -L**

I took a couple deep breaths to calm my breathing before I responded. "S-sorry about that Tess." I apologized. She shook her head with a soft smile.

"It's ok Caity, just answer it." I could see that her face was flushed, and her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. I nodded and began typing.

**Err, not q-quite. –C**

**Waddya mean? –L**

**Well we… -C**

I accidentally sent out the text without finishing it because I lost my concentration, the cause? Tess's hand had slipped into my pants and was rubbing just above my underwear. My eyes went wide as she tickled along my waistband. I glanced at the blonde who was grinning at me devilishly. I wet my lips, gulping, and tried to speak. That was cut off when she dipped a finger underneath my underwear. I clamped my mouth shut tight as a tingle ran around and collected in my belly.

**U wat? –L**

A new text came in as she added another finger, but still didn't go any further down.

**Hello? U still there? –L**

**Yo Gellar! –L**

I was finally able to break out of my stupor to answer Lilly back.

**Ya, I'm still here Lilly –C**

**Wth girl? U busy? –L**

**A-ah well I –C**

I was once again rendered unable to complete my text when Tess slipped the rest of her fingers into my underwear, gently sliding them down. I let out a low groan, as she teased me. "Tess… D-don't." I couldn't speak without stuttering.

"Don't what Caity?" she teased in a seductive tone. My breathing picked up even more as her fingers slid lower. I felt myself twitch as she lightly grazed over the spot calling to be touched.

"Fuck Tess, don't tease…" She just chuckled darkly at me begging.

**Uhuh…. U? –L**

**Caitlyn? -L**

**Ok, u btr not be doing wat I think ur doing –L**

I spaced out on Lilly's texts as Tess continued to play with me. "Oh my god Tess!" I couldn't think properly with her dexterous fingers working their magic.

**Ok, srly this is getting weird. R u 2…? –L**

I was finally able to focus on what I needed to say to Lilly.

**NO! I'm juz sjdljheglephfer… -C**

Didn't last very long as Tess stopped teasing and took the plunge (no pun intended). My grip on the phone intensified at the feeling of being touched delicately. "Mmmm, sh-shit." She used two of her fingers to spread me out and ran her middle finger up and down my clit. My hips jerked at the feeling, trying to move further into it.

**OMG, u r! Wtf Caitlyn? –L**

**I… oh shit… I juz… -C**

**R u rly ok wit this Cait? –L**

As I read her question I frowned. I gripped Tess's hand, stopping her instantly.

"What's wrong Caity?" she inquired.

"Just, hold on for a second." She bit her lip but whispered 'ok'. I returned my attention to my phone.

**Waddya mean? –C**

**Well, r u sure that they're over? Tess and Corey? –L**

My face scrunched up into confusion before I replied.

**Y do u ask? –C**

**Well, I juz… I don't want u 2 get hurt is all. Ik how much u like her. –L**

I smiled at the concern the surfer tomboy had for me.

**Thx Lilly, but I'm ok. –C**

***sighs* Ya, for now. But wat happens when they get back 2gethr? –L**

I froze at her words, feeling fear creep into me. I didn't rly think about that. It seemed so final that they were over.

**I didn't think about it. –C**

***rolls eyes* Of course not. –L**

I puffed out my cheeks at her sarcastic comment.

**Look Cait, I ain't gon' lecture u on wat to do. –L**

**But u wanna say something… Wat is it? –C**

**Juz follow ur heart Caitlyn. –L**

I stared at my phone, still struck by what Lilly had said. I knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. "Dammit Lilly, why do you have to make sense?" I mumbled to myself.

**Ur right Lil, Ik wat to do. –C**

**Good Luck –L**

I chuckled humorlessly before looking at Tess. She was watching me carefully, a look of uncertainty about her. "Everything ok?" she asked. I sighed to myself before answering.

"Yeah, everything's fine," her grin came back, but disappeared just as quickly when I continued, "but we need to talk." She seemed puzzled at my words.

"About what?"

"About this." I gestured between us to emphasize my point.

"Ok then, what about this?"

"What exactly do you expect out of this Tess? This thing, whatever it is?" She furrowed her brows.

"I thought I told you…"

"Yes, that you want to get revenge on Corey for being controlling, I got that. But what do expect to happen _after_ that?" She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She clamped up, contemplating what to say. I sighed sadly when five minutes had passed by without her saying anything. "You didn't even think that far ahead did you?" She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head with a small blush.

"Well I… ahaha… I didn't think you'd agree with it in the first place." She admitted, embarrassed. "I figured you'd tell me I'd lost my mind and storm out the door."

"How could I when you gave me that damn pouty face? Plus you made me _promise_ you I would do it _before_ you even asked me!" Her blush darkened and she bit her lip. I merely shook my head before going back to my original question. "Ok, so why me then? Did you think that you could just have sex with me and leave me in the dust afterwards?" That seemed to snap her out of it as she rushed to reassure me of her intentions.

"Of course not Caity! I would NEVER do that to you!"

"Then why Tess? Why would you choose me to make your ex-girlfriend jealous huh?"

"Because I love you!"

"Umm…" I trailed off unsure on how to respond. _'Um, did she just say what I think she said?'_ "Y-you what?"

"I love you Caity. I chose you because I thought this would be a good way to tell you." She took my hands in hers, and looked into my eyes imploringly. "Corey and I had been having problems lately, as I'm sure you've noticed." I kept my mouth shut and nodded, curious as to where she was going with this. "Well the thing is our fights haven't really been about me not spending enough time with her, or that I can't manage a proper hello kiss whenever she pops up out of nowhere to surprise me during our time together."

"Then what were they about?" I probed. She exhaled heavily, then stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Come on Caity, if I'm gonna explain everything to you, we should be in private." I scoff at her offer of privacy but oblige her anyway.

"_Now_ you want to go to your room? After what just happened, you choose now to go to your room?"

"I umm…" I just move towards the hallway and go to her room. She follows behind me awkwardly. Once we reach our destination, she closes the door and locks it. We stand there for a moment, neither knowing who should start the conversation. I decide to break the ice.

"So, you and Corey? What were you two _really_ arguing about?" She smiled thankfully at me before telling me the whole story. Apparently Corey had figured out that Tess was falling in love with me and didn't realize it herself. The funny thing is that Corey wasn't mad or even hurt that Tess had fallen for me; she was upset that Tess seemed to be toying with my emotions.

"She actually was always egging me on to ask you out on a date! She'd be all like 'Tess you need to tell her' and I'd be like 'no way!' and it would be like that for the longest time. Another funny fact is that we were never even dating!" I gasped at that.

"Wait… _What_?" I was bewildered. "What do you mean you were never even dating?"

"Just what I said, we weren't. We pretended so that those crazed girls and delusional boys would leave me alone. You remember how it was before, and especially after, I came out right?" I grimaced at the memory of all of Tess's fan club members nearly tackling her to the ground everywhere she would go. The boys would be all over her while the girls wished they could _be_ her. When she came out, the situation barely changed. Boys still wanted her, but only so they could say they made the great 'Lesbian Tyler' 'straight' again. As if she ever was! The girls would literally and figuratively throw themselves at her feet, fighting for her attention.

"Oh yeah, I remember alright." I shuddered as I tried to expel the memories from my mind. "But then, why would you choose Corey, of all people, to fake date? Why not me? Or Mitch? Or Lilly? Hell, I'm sure even Miley or Mikayla would be willing to help you out!"

"That's precisely why! It had to be someone the other kids hadn't seen me hanging out with that often. They know all of you are my best friends so they'd know we were faking it!" I had to admit, she had a point. Besides, there's some kind of love square or something going on between those four. Adding Tess in would be a bit of a complication.

"Ok I see your point on them, but why not me?" She pursed her lips then, refusing to answer. "How do you know I would have turned you down? How do you know that I wouldn't be able to pull it off?"

"Because you don't like me that way!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"….What?"

"What makes you so damn sure; I _don't_ like you like that? How do you know?"

"I…"

"Did you ever bother asking me how I felt? No, you just assumed you knew." I sashayed over to her seductively. "I've gotta tell you something Tyler," I put my lips to her ear so she could get the full effect of what I had to say. "You don't know a damn thing about what I feel or don't feel for you." She gasped and whimpered at my breath and teeth on her earlobe. "Now, how about we start where we left off?"

**End**


End file.
